


La chica de Lucy

by Emimi_Kiara



Category: Jojo’s bizarre adventure
Genre: AU, Crush, Hetero, JJBA, Multi, Romance, SBR - Freeform, Steel Ball Run - Freeform, Yuri, dinopants, jealousness, jessie’s girl, reference
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emimi_Kiara/pseuds/Emimi_Kiara
Summary: Lucy es una amigaA sido una buena amiga de elPero le es difícil decirlo.Ella tiene una chica que quiere él quiere hacer suya.





	La chica de Lucy

Lucy y Hot Pants. 

Detestaba verlas juntas. Odiaba ver el como se complementaban tan bien, como parecía que no necesitan a nadie más si se encontraban cerca una de la otra. Le daba asco como sus besos eran tan tiernos, pero, a la vez profundos. Podía sentir el gran amor que se tenían con solo estar al lado de ellas. Sus sonrojadas mejillas le incomodaban, también esas dulces palabras que se dedicaban . Saber que pasaban tanto tiempo juntas le provocaba una sensación extraña en el pecho. 

Todos los días 15 de cada mes celebrarán su mesiversario, ya habían pasado más de tres meses desde el inicio de su relación. Esperaba que todo terminase pronto, sin embargo no fue así. El tiempo no se detenía, su cariño se hacía más y más fuerte con le pasar de los días. 

No le parecía Justo que una mujer como HP estuviese con una niña, era patética en todos los sentidos posibles. Parecía que no deseaba estar con un hombre de verdad. El era mil veces mejor que cualquier otra persona con la que ella pudiese salir...

Pero no captaba su atención. 

Por un momento consideró el que eso dañaba su orgullo. Nunca conoció a alguien que no estuviese atraído por el. Incluso si una persona no sentía atracción por el, se encargaría de hacerle sentir algo, su personalidad seductora y fuerte atrapaba a cualquiera. 

Creía que el ser el mejor en todo la impresionaría a cierto punto, pero nunca fue así. Siempre sería opacado por una mocosa de mirada dulce y cabellos rubios claros y finos. ¿Por que ella? Seguía sin entenderlo. 

"No me gusta, simplemente me da lastima ver como gasta su tiempo"

Ni siquiera entendía porque le atraía algo por esa chica. Era horrible; la forma de su cara era cuadrada y puntiaguda, no usaba ni la más mínima pizca de maquillaje, los huesos de su cara le hacían parecer un hombre terminando de desarrollar su pubertad. Su cuerpo era lo menos femenino del mundo, no parecía tener pechos, su espalda era ancha y unas lindas caderas eran inexistentes. La vestimenta que usaba solía estar fuera de moda, incluso muchas veces le veía usando ropa masculina. 

Pudo fijarse en la novia de ella, una hermosa joven de piel sedosa y cara angelical con una figura para morirse. No en una persona andrógina que provocaría duda de su sexualidad por toda la ciudad. 

En cada salida que realizaba con sus amigos, ellas los acompañan. HP y él lograban conversar de manera buena, usualmente lograban reír juntos por un largo rato. Se sentía bien al estar cerca de ella, algo en su mirada le agradaba demasiado...

Pero Lucy repentinamente robaba la atención de Hot Pants para poder adueñarse de ella.

Por un largo tiempo trato de ignorar todo aquello de esa pareja. No quería saber que tanto se amaban, prefería simplemente no saber nada. Por más que intentase, siempre se las encontraría en un cita; comiendo helado, entrelazando sus piernas cuando estaban sentadas juntas, dándose largos abrazos llenos de amor. Siempre sería saludado por Lucy a la distancia, detestaba que se notasen su presencia. 

Muchas veces ignoraba a la joven, prefería simplemente observar a la pelirrosa. Deseaba decirle todo lo que sentía, el como su relación actual no le parecía más que una pérdida de tiempo. 

"Alguien quiere a la chica de Lucy"

La mayoría de sus amigos repetía aquella frase, por más que lo negase, era la verdad a cierto punto. Tenía claro que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos, por algo ella estaba en una relación. Lastimaría a Lucy, y sería etiquetado como alguien que robaba novias, nada alejado de la verdad; pero quería mantener su reputación limpia. 

"¿Donde puedo encontrar una chica así?" 

Perdía la cabeza tratando de entenderse a sí mismo. No quería sentir nada por ella, incluso si algo en su interior le gritaba que aquella chica de apariencia andrógina pertenecía a su lado. Se trataba de convencer a sí mismo que sólo deseaba llevarla a la cama y nunca más saber de ella después de todo, como con muchas otras chicas. Lamentablemente tenía en cuenta que se estaba mintiendo, ni siquiera tragos amargos del alcohol más fuerte hacia que; pudiese cambiar ese pensamiento. 

No cambiaria su personalidad por ella, no sería un chico dispuesto a rogar... pero la deseaba, cada vez con mayor desesperación. 

"Quiero a la chica de Lucy..."

Debía admitirlo.

"Quiero a la maldita chica de Lucy..."

Le costaba admitir la verdad. Aunque lo que más le tomaba trabajo era saber que ella nunca estaría con el...

Después de todo, era la chica de Lucy.

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, se lo olvido subir esto aquí omg slskslslsl  
> Espero que lo disfruten👌🏻  
> Tengo que disculparme si repentinamente me voy de la nada, muchas veces la inspiración se me va x’D 
> 
> Pero trataré de no dejar esto definitivamente;; 
> 
> Gracias por leer!💖


End file.
